Roger L. Jackson
Roger Labon Jackson (born July 13, 1956) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Ghostface in Scream and Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *Evil Con Carne (2004) - Mojo Jojo Impression (ep9) *Regular Show (2010) - Baby #1 (ep5) *Robot Chicken (2005-2006) - Ghostface (ep19), Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Male Nomad (ep20) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Butch, Mojo Jojo, 16th Century Man (ep42), Activist#4 (ep57), Astronaut (ep62), Baby (ep29), Boss (ep49), Burrito (ep76), Convict#1 (ep37), Convict#4 (ep37), Cop#1 (ep1), Cop#2 (ep28), Crowd Member#7 (ep68), Dog#1 (ep1), Driver (ep2), Driver (ep60), Elders (ep59), Ernst (ep69), Government Man#1 (ep49), Ice Cream Guy (ep77), Man#1 (ep50), Man#2 (ep11), Man#2 (ep61), Ming (ep69), Mojesha (ep26), Monster (ep60), Officer (ep20), Old Beehive Lady Mojo (ep29), Pierre (ep6), Prison Guard (ep12), Roach Coach (ep2), Robber (ep69), Robot (ep9), Robot (ep16), Sgt. Pepper (ep39), Singing Man#2 (ep2), Store Employee (ep57), Thug#1 (ep22), Townie (ep59), Victim (ep48) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Mojo Jojo, Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2001) - Richards (ep3) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury (2004) - Junner *Van Helsing: The London Assignment (2004) - Drunken Gentleman 'Movies' *Film Noir (2007) - Bank Manager, Bearded Man, DaVinci, Detective Riley, Dr. Barnes, Dr. Kaplanski, Honest George, Krumb, Pilot, Policeman 1, Policeman 2, TV Reporter *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Home on the Range (2004) - Additional Voices *Khumba (2013) - Black Eagle, Walkie Talkie, Zebra 3, Additional Voices *Monster Island (2017) - Nicolas *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Mojo Jojo *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Reggie (Squirell), Thunder *Titan A.E. (2000) - First Alien 'Shorts' *Little Big Awesome (2016) - Mr. Sprinkles *Mr. Incredible and Pals (2005) - The Narrator 'TV Specials' *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) - Mojo Jojo, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Mojo Jojo Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Asclepius Stone (2018) - Narration *The Huroid Revolution and Other Warring Creatures (2019) - Narration *The Million-Dollar Man Who Helped Kill a President (2019) - Narration *True Fairy Stories (2019) - Narration *You Have Been Eaten (2019) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) - Narrator 'Movies' *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Inmate Fat Cat *Monkeybone (2001) - Arnold The Super Reaper *Scream (1996) - Ghostface *Scream 2 (1997) - Ghostface *Scream 3 (2000) - Ghostface *Scream 4 (2011) - Ghostface 'TV Series' *The Book of Pooh (2001-2003) - Mr. Narrator 'TV Specials' *The Big Game XXIX: Bugs Vs. Daffy (2001) - Mojo Jojo Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Law & Order: Legacies (2011-2012) - Alexander Baran (ep1), Defense Lawyer (ep5), Mr. Huang (ep2) 'Video Games' *007: Agent Under Fire (2001) - Additional Voices *25 to Life (2006) - Additional Voices *Alice: Madness Returns (2011) - Cheshire Cat *Altered Beast (2005) - Agent *American McGee's Alice (2000) - Cheshire Cat *Among the Sleep (2014) - Teddy *Armies Of Exigo (2004) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed II: Discovery (2009) - Christoffa Corombo, Male Civilian, Pedro Llorente *Back to the Future: The Game (2010-2011) - Cueball, Hampton (ep5), Hostile Guy, Judge Brown *Bakugan: Defenders of the Core (2010) - American Man, British Businessman, Egyptian Businessman, Helios, Japanese Security Guard, Premo Vulcan *Blinx 2: Masters of Time & Space (2004) - Additional Voices *Bone: The Great Cow Race (2006) - Alvie *Brütal Legend (2009) - SFX Voices *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Mojo Jojo *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Mojo Jojo *ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid (1998) - Antique Dealer, Associate Mouse#1, Professor Botch, Rocko, Sphnix, Stone Mason, The Artist Mouse, The Artist Mouse Overseer, Thoth *ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures: The Secret of the Living Volcano (1999) - The Big Face, Tobor *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Vertigo Bomber *Crash: Tag Team Racing (2005) - Park Drones, Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Deadly Premonition (2010) - "The General" Lysander, Jack "the Raging Bull", Wesley "the Gunsmith" *Dishonored (2012) - Anton Sokolov *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Anton Sokolov *Disney's Tarzan: Untamed (2001) - Additional Voices *Dogz 3 (1998) - Additional Voices *Dogz II: Your Virtual Petz (1997) - Additional Voices *Echo Night: Beyond (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Institute Scientist, Lawrence Higgs *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Keldorn Firecam *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (2007) - Master Djafi, Wood Man *Future Cop: L.A.P.D. (1998) - Additional Voices *Galleon (2004) - Rhama *Gladius (2003) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Hellgate: London (2007) - Additional Voices *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Banuk Observer 02, Banuk Veteran 02 *Iron Man 2 (2010) - A.I.M., S.H.I.E.L.D. *Jade Empire (2005) - Lord Yun *Kelvin and the Infamous Machine (2016) - Groobleu the Jester, Prisoner, Rock Paper Scissors Official, Sculptor *King Arthur (2004) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Encablossa, Valdemar *Kuon (2004) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2015-2017) - Mojo Jojo, Saruman the White *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *MadWorld (2009) - Man A, Shogun Kokushimuso, Tengu *Manual Samuel (2016) - Samuel, Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007) - Administrator Anoleis, Engineer Adams, Harkin *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Harkin *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Engineer Adams *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Saruman the White *Minecraft: Story Mode (2016) - White Pumpkin (ep6) *Minecraft: Story Mode: Season Two (2017) - Additional Voices *Moebius: Empire Rising (2014) - Guiseppe Barozzi, Karl Lorraine, Professor Reed *Monkey Island 2 Special Edition: LeChuck's Revenge (2010) - Bart, Governor Phatt, Parrot, Rat *Murder, She Wrote 2: Return to Cabot Cove (2012) - Additional Voices *MySims (2007) - Additional Voices *MySims: Agents (2009) - Additional Voices *MySims: Kingdom (2008) - Additional Voices *MySims: Racing (2009) - Additional Voices *MySims: SkyHeroes (2010) - Additional Voices *Nelson Tethers: Puzzle Agent (2010) - Agent Jennings, Sheriff Bahg *New Legends (2002) - Xao Gon, Zhang *Nights: Journey of Dreams (2007) - Additional Voices *Prince of Persia 3D (1999) - Assan, Sultan *Puzzle Agent 2 (2011) - Agent Jennings, Olav, Secret Service Agents, Sherriff Bahg *Reader Rabbit 1st Grade (1997) - Spike Porcupine *Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade (1998) - Sam the Lion *Reader Rabbit Kindergarten (1997) - Spike Porcupine *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy (2008) - Additional Voices *Roberta Williams' King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride (1994) - Cuddles, Ghoul Kid 1, Kangaroo Rat, Snake Oil Salesman, Three-Headed Plant *Sam & Max: Beyond Time and Space (2007-2008) - Abe Lincoln, Baby Glen Miller (ep2), Baby Jimmy Hoffa (ep2), Club Voice (ep3), Grandpa Stinky, Hand Zombie (ep3), Mariachis (ep4), Ocean Chimp Chorus (ep2), Satan (ep5), Storm Moai *Sam & Max: Save the World (2007) - Abe Lincoln *Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse (2010) - General Skun-ka'pe, Grandpa Stinky, Abe Lincoln (ep5), Charlie Ho-Tep (ep4), Ex-Minion (ep3), Guardian 2 (ep2), Mole Grandpa (ep2), Satan (ep5) *Scooby-Doo! Case File#1: The Glowing Bug Man (2002) - Billy Seasons, Nigel Nigthwatch, Ralph Rosen *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Soviet Strike (1996) - Additional Voices *Space Quest 6: Roger Wilco in the Spinal Frontier (1995) - Hotel Manager *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Green Goblin/Norman Osborn, Lizard/Curt Connors *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Additional Voices *Spore (2008) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Harbinger (1996) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: New Worlds (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Echuu Shen-Jon, Jedi Padawan, Mahwi Lihnn *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - B-Wing Pilot, Echuu Shen-Jon, Rebel Trooper *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Imperial Worker, Weequay *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) - Imperial Commander, Ka'Pa the Hutt, Kaerobani, Rebel Officer 2, Ree Yees, Rodian, Tusken *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) - Computer, Rodian *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Imperial Worker 1, Rebel Shock Troop 1 *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Captain Orsai, Pilot 1, Pilot 2 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Czerka Officer, Czerka Salvage Crew, Doton Het, Harra, Race Master, Twi'lek *Star Wars: Racer Revenge (2002) - Kraid Nemmeso *Star Wars: Republic Commando (2005) - Automated Ship Voice, Clone Trooper Lieutenant, Clone Troopers, Gunship Pilot *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Civilian Male, Clone Trooper Commander, Death Star Technician, Human Thug *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Stormtrooper 2, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) - Training Officer *Star Wars Episode I: Battle for Naboo (2000) - RSF Officer 1, Smeer Ze-Trios *Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999) - Ark 'Bumpy' Roose, Ebe Endocott *Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided (2003) - Additional Voices *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - The Stranger, Additional Voices *Tales of Monkey Island (2009) - Reginald Van Winslow, Bartender (ep1), Galeb (ep5), Hemlock (ep4), McGee (ep1) *Telltale Games' Poker Night 2 (2013) - Winslow *The Darkness II (2012) - Crudd, Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Mojo Jojo *The Powerpuff Girls: Defenders of Townsville (2014) - Mojo Jojo *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Mojo Jojo *The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition (2009) - Bridge Troll, Freddy: Man of Low Moral Fiber, Jojo the Monkey, Meathook's Parrot, Piranha Poddle, Pirate Leader II, Rat, Spiffy the SCUMM Bar Dog *The Silent Age (2015) - Mr. Hill, Subway Singer *The Sims: Hot Date (2001) - Additional Voices *The Sims: House Party (2001) - Additional Voices *The Sims: Makin' Magic (2003) - Additional Voices *The Sims: Superstar (2003) - Additional Voices *The Sims: Unleashed (2002) - Pets *The Sims 2 (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *The Sims 2: Apartment Life (2008) - Additional Voices *The Sims 2: Bon Voyage (2007) - Additional Voices *The Sims 2: Pets (2006) - Additional Voices *The Sims 2: Seasons (2007) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Pets (2011) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4 (2014-2016) - Additional Voices *The Technomancer (2016) - Dandolo, Additional Voices *The Urbz: Sims in the City (2004) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead (2012) - Chuck, Logan, Radio Voice *The Wolf Among Us: A Telltale Games Series (2013-2014) - Ichabod Crane *Thrillville: Off the Rails (2007) - Announcer 2, Bandito Chinchilla, Barry von Richtoven, Genie Animatronic, Ghoul, Mystery, Robot, TAL-8850 *Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06 (2005) - Flyby Commentary *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *X-Squad (2000) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Armored Core: Last Raven (2006) - Additional Voices *Armored Core 3 (2002) - Additional Voices *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Verus *Blood Will Tell: Tezuka Osamu's Dororo (2004) - Redcap *Bujingai: The Forsaken City (2004) - Naguri Tensai *Cyber Troopers: Virtual-On Marz (2003) - Narrator *Fade to Black (1995) - John O'Conner *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Maester Wen Kinoc *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Emperor Gramis *Jet Set Radio (2000) - Additional Voices *Lifeline (2004) - Gino *Phantasy Star: Portable (2009) - Do Vol, Narrator *Phantasy Star: Universe (2006) - Do Vol *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Burton Willis *Shining Force: EXA (2007) - Ragnadaam III, Bornay, Gantetsu, Garyu *Shinobi (2002) - Hiruko Ubusuna (Old) *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Daril Camuze *Tenchu: Fatal Shadows (2005) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Berthold Gregor *Yakuza (2006) - Fuma Oyabun *Zone of the Enders (2001) - Nohman, Axe *Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner (2003) - Nohman Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (197) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (23) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2019. *E!: Entertainment Television named him as the forty-sixth Best Kept Secret of Hollywood for his role as Ghostface. Category:American Voice Actors